Work continues on the physiology of the optic nerve with emphasis on its dual function. Additional experiments are being done with photic lesions and correlation of these with fiber counts. Work continues on quantitation of optic nerve pallor by photographic and television techniques. Chemical selectivity for the two parts of the optic nerve continue to be investigated.